prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
International Wrestling Revolution Group
International Wrestling Revolution Group (Grupo Internacional Revolución in Spanish) is a Lucha Libre promotion based in Naucalpan, State of Mexico, Mexico. Founded in 1996 by Adolfo Moreno and since Moreno's death in late 2007 has been controlled by his sons Alfredo and Marco Moreno. IWRG has its own championships but like a lot of Mexican promotions recognize champions from other promotions, occasionally allowing them to defend those titles on IWRG shows. In recent times the company has tried to become a competitor to both Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and Asistencia Asesoria y Administracion (AAA), acquiring a national television deal with TV Azteca and using a number of talent that have left CMLL or AAA to bolster their ranks and profile. IWRG's home base is Arena Naucalpan where the majority of their shows are held, though they have regularly promoted shows at other venues such as Arena Emiliano Zapata, Arena Xochimilco and Arena Neza. Working with other promotions IWRG often works together with other wrestling promotions, booking their wrestlers on IWRG shows and sending IWRG wrestlers to work for the other promotions. They also co-promote events, recognizing non-IWRG championships and at times even allow them to be defended on IWRG shows. ;Ultimo Dragon Gym/Toryumon Mexico IWRG was affiliated with Último Dragón and Toryumon Mexico (Ultimo Dragon Gym) from the time of IWRG's creation until 2001. The early Toryumon Mexico shows were co-promoted by IWRG and Último Dragón in Naucalpan and students regularly worked on IWRG s shows. CIMA, SUWA, Yasushi Kanda, Susumu Mochizuki and Magnum Tokyo have all held IWRG championships through the working relationship. ;Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre IWRG developed a talent agreement with Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) in the early 2000s, which allowed them to use CMLL talent regularly, as well as being used by CMLL as a sort of developmental territory for young wrestlers. The two promotions had a falling out in late 2007, over IWRG booking El Hijo del Santo on their shows, in disregard of CMLL having stated that did not want any of their associates to use Hijo del Santo on their shows. ;Grand Prix Championship Wrestling Super-X In 2009 Juventud Guerrera began working for IWRG and announced that he was forming his own promotion "Gran Prix Championship Wrestling Super-X", a group that promoted its first show with various IWRG talent began working a "GPCW vs. IWRG" storyline. After just a few shows the concept petered out with no follow up GPCW shows being promoted. ;Asistencia Asesoría y Administración During a show on April 29, 2010 Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) wrestler Silver King showed up for the show, allegedly to promote a movie, to signal the beginning of IWRG and AAA working together for the first time. Championships *IWRG Intercontinental Heavyweight Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Middleweight Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Welterweight Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Super Welterweight Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Lightweight Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Tag Team Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Trios Championship *IWRG Intercontinental Women's Championship *Distrito Federal Trios Championship *UWF United States Heavyweight Championship Gallery of Logos IWRG1stLogo.png|1st logo International Wrestling Revolution Group Logo.jpg|2nd logo See Also *Current Roster *Alumni External links * CAGEMATCH.net Profile * IWRG official website Category:Lucha libre Category:Mexican wrestling promotions Category:Promotions